Nailing Junior
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Being framed for murder, Walter is unaware of what mending fences with family can do.


"Oh my... This can't be right," Natalia said as she looked at the DNA results of the skin scrapings found under the victim's nails. "Calleigh, look."

Calleigh did a double take at what she was reading. Her brain was not quite comprehending the words, "Walter Simmons." "Natalia, that can't be correct. Walter brought you the scrapings didn't he?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Well, I am quite sure that he would not bring something to you that he knew he had a part of causing. There's got to be a glitch in the system. Run it again," Calleigh said.

"I already did. Three times. Each time it comes back to Walter."

"Natalia, is it possible that somehow, Walter's DNA got mixed in and contaminated it?"

"Calleigh, we'd get a double reading if that was the case."

"You need to call Horatio," Calleigh said. She was unaware that he had walked in.

"Call me for what Miss Boa Vista?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, see for yourself," Natalia answered and turned the computer monitor to him.

Horatio read the findings and saw Walter's picture and name on the screen. "Miss Boa Vista, are you sure this is correct?"

"Horatio, three times running it would not lie, would it? Walter does not have a twin he has never told us about, does he?"

"Not likely," Horatio paused then looked through the glass of Natalia's lab to the lab across the hall where Walter was standing. "Ladies, what do you say. . . we find out if Mr. Simmons has a twin."

* * *

Walter moved towards the coat rack and began removing his lab coat when Horatio, Calleigh, and Natalia walked inside.

Walter had removed one arm from his lab coat and Horatio spotted the bandage on his upper arm. Calleigh and Natalia saw it also.

"Hey you guys, wanna join me for dinner?" Walter asked and smiled that teddy bear smile. "I'm sure Dorie would love to see you all again."

"I'm afraid... Walter... Dorie will have to take a rain check," Horatio spoke as he held on to his sunglasses.

"Natalia got a hit on the skin scrapings didn't she?"

"She did. Walter, may I see what's behind the bandage please?" Horatio asked as Calleigh and Natalia looked awkwardly.

"Oh now, what a minute H., I don't like the sound of that," Walter said. "It sounds as if I am the suspect."

"Miss Boa Vista, show Mr. Simmons please," Horatio spoke.

Natalia moved over to Walter's computer and pulled up what she had found.

Walter stared at it in amazement. His jaw dropped open and the expression on his face changed to shock.

"Now Mr. Simmons, may we see the wound please?" Horatio asked again.

Walter had no choice but to do what he was asked. While he reached up with his hand to pull the bandage loose, he said, "H., I got this helping my uncle fix his picket fence yesterday when we got that call. I scraped my arm against a board that had three nails protruding out of it. I've never seen the victim before. I don't know who she is. I can't explain why my DNA was found under her fingernails."

Then Walter had the bandage off.

There were three distinct lines on his upper arm consistent with fingernails.

"Walter, you do realize how this looks?"

"Yes Horatio, but you have to believe me. Honest, I don't know who she is. Come on H., you know me better than that."

"You're right, I do. Can anyone confirm you were at your uncle's?"

"He and my two cousins can. But it would be their words Horatio. We both know that won't be enough."

"Then we will have to dig a little deeper now won't we? Ladies, let's get to work. I'm gonna give Tom a visit in the morgue." Horatio said and walked out. He did not have to tell Walter to stay put. Walter knew the process.

* * *

Dr. Loman was covering the victim as Horatio walked into the morgue. "Whatcha got Tom?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, this poor girl was strangled. You can see the ligature marks around her neck are consistent with hands. She was literally choked to death."

"What is the approximate time of death?"

"At least twenty-four hours ago. Rigor had already set in by the time we found her. This girl suffered a brutal death, Horatio. She could feel the life drain from her body."

"Any ID?"

"No, but I sent for dental records. Hopefully we will know shortly. Did Natalia find anything on the nail scrapings I sent by Walter?"

"Oh yeah, you could say that. The scrapings belong to Mr. Simmons," Horatio said with a tilt of his head.

Tom looked at him with a very peculiar gaze. His mouth was open as if to say something, but no words would come to his lips. He had to think a minute before his lips moved. "Really? Walter? Something has to be wrong there, Horatio. Why would he. . ."

"That's what we are going to find out," Horatio interjected and turned to walk out of the morgue. He was met by Calleigh as he was about to exit.

"Horatio, Walter gave me and Natalia his uncle's address. We are about to go there now."

"Where's Walter? He's not going with you and Miss Boa Vista is he?"

"No, he knows not to be involved now. He already feels like he is involved enough."

"Calleigh… I think we both know… that is not the case." Horatio answered and walked past Calleigh, but she fell in behind him easily keeping his stride.

* * *

Walter's Uncle Ramone answered the door with a smile for Calleigh and Natalia. They smiled back as well.

"Miss Duquesne and Miss Boa Vista I presume?" he said in a nice deep voice. "Come on in. Walter called me and said that you two would be coming. Have a seat in the living room. We can talk there."

Calleigh and Natalia sat on the couch together. Walter's Uncle Ramone sat in the chair across from them.

"Mr. Simmons, is it true that Walter was here helping you and your sons fix your picket fix?"

"Oh yes, it's true. Walter is a hard-working man. Whether he is finding criminals or mending fences, he is a trooper."

"You don't have to tell us twice. We see it every day," Natalia said and smiled.

"Mr. Simmons, were you aware that Walter injured his arm while helping?"

"Yes Miss Duquesne. It was my fault. I had just removed that damaged board and leaned it up against the fence and Walter didn't know it. He was leaning down prepping another board and when he leaned up, he caught his arm on it. I helped bandage his arm. Walter is a strong man, but when it comes to pain, he surely is a pain weenie," Walter's Uncle Ramone said with a laugh.

"Do you happen to have that board still Mr. Simmons?" Natalia asked.

"Actually, I do. I haven't had a chance to take any to the dump or burn it yet. I haven't made my mind up what to do yet."

"Could you show us please?" Calleigh asked, sort of with a demand in her voice.

"Of course, but to tell you the truth, the ones we replaced are all mixed up now. I honestly could not tell you the one that Walter brushed his arm over," Uncle Ramone said and brushed his head.

"That's okay. We'll go through them. We can definitely find it. Trust me," Natalia answered

Walter's Uncle Ramone got up and headed through the living room to the kitchen to exit the back sliding door. Calleigh and Natalia followed behind him.

"There they are over there. The whole pile. I'll help you with it," Uncle Ramone said and began to walk over to the pile.

"Mr. Simmons, we appreciate the offer, but we have to process it correctly," Calleigh answered with a smile. As she said that, her cell dinged a text. Calleigh looked at it and saw it was Horatio and then showed Natalia. He had sent the name of the victim.

One by one, Calleigh and Natalia picked through the pile of old lumber. Each board they picked up, Calleigh and Natalia inspected. They knew the ones that did not have nails, they could put to the side. Then the boards they pulled out with only two nails, they knew they could put them aside as well. It seemed they were already more than three-quarter of the way through the pile and not a board with three nails in it.

"Wow, I'm beginning to wonder if the board is in here, Cal."

"Me too."

Then Calleigh spotted a board. "Ah ha! Got one!"

Natalia reached for her kit and took out a swab to test for human trace. She got nothing.

"I think I see another one," Natalia said and reached down to grab the board.

She stood it up on one end and Calleigh looked at it. She a scrunched her mouth to the side a little and said, "That can't be it either Nat. The nails are too close together. There's no way they could have made those marks on Walter's arm."

"I agree, but let's test them anyway," and in the same manner, Natalia did and still came up short.

And they were down to the last board.

"Well, that was all for nothing," Calleigh said as she wiped her forehead.

Natalia did not say anything and just looked around the yard. Then her eyes stopped on the black Crown Victoria. It had tinted windows, but she could make out what was in the back seat.

"Hey Calleigh, look in the back window of that Crown Vic. Does that look like a board in the back seat sticking up to you?"

Calleigh looked, smiled, and then said, "Natalia, we need to get in that car."

Natalia began to walk quickly to the back door, but Uncle Ramone met her at it.

"Mr. Simmons, is that your Crown Victoria?" Natalia asked.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. All jazzed up like that. Hmmph, no way. That's my son's car."

"Is your son home? We need to see what's in the back seat." Natalia said with a demand.

"I don't understand why you would need to get in the car Miss Boa Vista," said Uncle Ramone with a glance to the car himself.

"You didn't answer my question Mr. Simmons." Natalia countered.

"Yeah, sorry. No, I don't know where he is. I can call him for you though."

"Please do. Otherwise, I'll have to break into it, and I am sure you and him don't want that."

Calleigh walked up while Walter's Uncle Ramone called his son. Calleigh and Natalia patiently waited for him to get off.

"He'll be here soon. May I ask why you need to get into his car?" Uncle Ramone asked and folded his arms.

"Look in the back window Mr. Simmons," Natalia said.

Uncle Ramone walked up to the Crown Victoria and peered in the back window. "What the... What's that board doing in the backseat of Junior's car? What the hell has he been up to?"

"That's what we intend to find out," Calleigh said as a car drove up into the drive behind the blue oval.

Tall and skinny, but full of muscle, Junior got out and began walking to his car where his father was standing. Uncle Ramone started shaking his head.

As Junior walked up, his father began, "Junior, what is that board doing in the backseat? Get this car open now so these young ladies can look at that board you are obviously hiding!"

Junior just looked at his father and did not move. He knew if he did, that was the end of his life forever.

"Now Junior! I'm not gonna ask again. Geez, you are acting like you are hiding something," Uncle Ramone said.

"That's because he is, aren't you Junior? You know that we are going to find Walter's DNA on those nails don't you?" Natalia stated with a sly smile.

Still, Junior did not say a word.

"Junior, don't just stand there. Answer the lady. Don't make me make you do so."

"That's okay Mr. Simmons. He already did. Turn around, you are under arrest for the murder of Chenise Walker," Natalia announced and cuffed him.

Uncle Ramone just swiped his head as Natalia reached into Junior's pocket and threw the keys to Calleigh. Calleigh opened the Crown Victoria's back door and pulled out the board. She opened her kit and took out a swab to test the nails for human trace. She smiled when the sample tested positive.

"It's positive," Calleigh said as she looked at all of them.

An officer that Natalia had called for in the meantime arrived and she began to walk Junior to the squad car when his father grabbed him by the arm and said, "Junior, you don't even realize what you've done do you?"

Junior just looked at his father and kept quiet.

Calleigh pulled out her phone and called Horatio. "Hey, Horatio, we got him. We're coming in."

* * *

"So, Junior, Miss Walker? Why'd you kill her?" Horatio asked as he twirled his sunglasses.

"That home girl deserved it," Junior said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Nobody deserves it, Mr. Simmons."

"She did. Girl would not leave my ass alone. Always hounding me. I couldn't get one minute of peace without her. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you strangled her with your bare hands and pinned the murder on one of my CSI's and your cousin. That, Junior, was a very bad move."

"It wasn't to me. After Walter backed into the board and I saw what was left on them, I knew what I needed to do," Junior answered with a smile.

"And just... What was that Mr. Simmons... Planting evidence?" Horatio said as he turned to face Junior.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So you killed Miss Walker, saw Walter's trace on the nails after he scratched himself on them, and took the board to where you killed her just so you could meticulously place Walter's skin cells under her fingernails?"

"Yep Lieutenant, I'd say you got it," Junior answered with no remorse.

Horatio tilted his head in the manner he always did when he was nailing a suspect and said, "You... Mr. Simmons... are a pathetic piece of the human race. Take him away!"

But before the officer had Junior out of the room, Walter barged in. "Dude, what hell? Framing me? Come on Junior! We're family bro. What were you thinking? Dude, I don't even want to know you. You're not my cousin anymore!" Walter said as he stepped aside to let the officer take him out.

As Junior was led out, Uncle Ramone stared at him going by. Walter exited the room and saw his uncle looking. Walter walked into the room with his uncle and his uncle said, "I thought I raised him better than that. Walter, I am so sorry."

"We're family. Does Junior not understand that? What was he thinking? He had to know me being a CSI, we'd have it figured out."

"Walter, I sure wish I knew. I wish I could take it away. But I can't."

"But we took your son away and now he has nothing," Walter said as he walked up to his uncle and gave him a hug.

"Walter, I didn't even know that poor girl. Did you?"

"No. Junior never told me he was seeing anyone."

"Well, he isn't anymore. He'll be seeing something totally different for now on," Uncle Ramone said.

"Well, serves him right," Walter said and walked out of the room and down the hall to his lab.

Horatio stood in the hall and watched Walter go into his lab and just stand there. Calleigh walked up to Horatio and said, "Poor Walter. I hope he is going to be alright."

Horatio smirked and began, "He'll be fine Ms. Duquesne..." Then put on his sunglasses and continued as he began to walk away, "Walter will be just fine."


End file.
